


Healing Rest

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Infirmary stay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was serious about Nico staying in the infirmary for 3 days.</p><p>Now if only Nico would stop wandering off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Rest

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Nico's infamous 'infirmary stay'.

"3 days in the infirmary," Will repeated. "Starting now." 

"Yeah yeah," Nico replied, trying to stop from smiling. "Except for when the Romans leave. I’ve got a few goodbyes to say." 

Will looked a bit nonplussed, but said, “Fine, but after that, 3 days in the infirmary.” He gestured for Nico to follow him into the Apollo cabin. “Let’s get you checked up before breakfast.” 

Nico allowed himself to be steered onto a bunk, looking around. He’s never been inside the Apollo cabin. To be fair, he’s never been inside any of the other cabins. The closest he’s ever got to was visiting Rachael once at her Oracle of Delphi den. 

The Apollo cabin was nothing like the Delphi den. 

Their bunks were all evenly spaced out, with musical instruments, quivers of arrows, first aid kits and piles of paper everywhere. Nico took a glance at one of the paper piles, and found a mix of musical scores, an assortment of poetry, and medical shopping lists. 

He guessed that’s what happens when a god was in charge of so many different fields. His kids end up being of mixed talents. Or become specialists like Will Solace. 

"Okay," Will said, picking up a clipboard from seemingly no where. "Strip." 

Nico blinked. Then glared. “Excuse me?” 

"Just down to your boxers. I need to examine you, idiot." 

"I am not stripping." It was still early, most of Will’s siblings were sleeping in their bunks or not paying them any attention. But Nico was not comfortable with taking off his clothes in public. 

"If it makes you feel better, I’ll turn around until you get everything off." 

"How would that help?" Nico said incredulously. 

Will sighed. “I can’t give you a full examination like this.” 

Nico glared some more. Unfortunately, Will Solace did not seem intimidated in the slightest. 

"I’ll take my t-shirt off," Nico finally compromised. "That’s it." 

Will seemed to accept that for now. 

Even so, Nico felt self-conscious taking his shirt off. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had seen him without a shirt. 

No wait, yes he can. It was a few days ago, when Coach Hedge and Reyna was trying to stop him from fading away. 

He really needed to stop getting injured. Especially when it resulted in involuntarily removal of clothing. 

Unbuttoning the brightly coloured shirt, he slipped out of it and placed it carefully on the bed. Not because he wanted to keep the shirt, but because he was worried he’d have to walk back to his own cabin without one. 

Facing Will, who had the body of a healthy surfer, Nico tried not to cover himself up with his arms. This wasn’t a competition. 

Will didn’t seem to notice Nico’s discomfort. Instead, he frowned, lips pursing as his fingers hovered over Reyna’s stitches. 

"What did this?" Will asked, displeasure clear on his face. 

"Reyna," Nico replied, suddenly defensive that his friend was being called a ‘what’. "She cleaned it out and everything. It’s been healing fine." 

"I meant the monster." 

"Oh," Nico felt foolish. "Just a werewolf. I didn’t get bitten," he added. 

"Why didn’t you mention this before?" Will asked. Was it just him, or was there a sliver of anger there? 

"It’s just a scratch. And it’s healing. There were more important injuries." 

"It’s a pretty deep scratch," Will said. "How did you even fight with a wound like this?" He sounded exasperated. Nico shrugged. 

"You get used to it." 

Will looked disappointed in him, which made Nico’s insides squirm, as if the skeleton butterflies were trying to escape. ”I’m extending your infirmary stay. 5 days. No arguments.” 

Nico spluttered, and started to protest. Then stopped. He couldn’t actually think of a reason to not stay with Will for 5 days. 

"I…I guess that’s okay." 

"Good," Will smiled at him, brighter than the sun. "I’m going to have to take out these stitches and redress the wound. We can head to breakfast together afterwards." 

Nico nodded, not trusting himself to speak.


End file.
